cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffles' Monthly Update Blog—The Teaser
Now including a proper usage of em dashes. Yay, grammar! |-|Introduction= That’s right, I’m still alive. I’m not too upset that I had to postpone the release of this update a tad past the beginning of the month, because around then, and up until just recently, I’ve been working my ass off on four separate assignments. Because school has taken up so much of November for me, I don’t have many events to bring you guys up to speed with. Rather, this update will be covering many ideas and projects that I’m hoping will be able to come to fruition over the winter break. Or, knowing me, these ideas will be mentioned here only to decay over the months that I refuse to develop upon them, because I’m a lazy sh*t— |-|Cytus= Only one major development has taken place over the past month regarding Cytus itself—that development being my newly acquired access to a larger and faster iPad to play Cytus on. Now, this iPad isn’t necessarily mine...in fact, it’s a school-owned iPad that’s been lent to my little sister for the year. Now, if it sounds scummy to use my little sister’s tablet to play rhythm games...that’s because it is. But when has that ever stopped me? With that out of the way, I’ll address the main question that you might be wondering: what happened to the Cytabi? Well, if your only source for my Cytabi progress is the blog that I stopped updating, you might be wondering that. So, all 2 of you. Don’t worry, I’m still doing the Cytabi. I only skipped it last week because I was busy with school, and it’ll resume as per usual this Sunday. However, the blog is much more out of date than for just one week, as you might be able to tell. That’s because I’m planning on giving the blog a complete overhaul, seeing as the current format for adding new entries for every new session is a complete pain in the ass for me. Of course, I’ve been too lazy to do this very thing that’ll make adding entries easier for me, though now that I’m less busy for the time being, I’ll be able to get that done soon...hopefully. |-|Pokeymans= This is something I’ve mentioned a couple of times in the Discord already, though I’ll state it here for the sake of redundancy. After my exams, which are set to take place in the middle December, I’ll have around a month to essentially do nothing before I go back to school. So, I decided it’d be fun to arrange a schedule for open voice channel sessions in Discord where I play through a few of the main series Pokemon games. I don’t expect the channels to be occupied all the time, especially during the afternoon for me, since that seems to be when most of the Wiki is asleep. However, it’ll serve as a fun, relaxed way for me to play games, while occasionally chatting with others. While you’re there, you’ll also have the honour to do dumb stuff like name my Pokemon and suggest good team compositions and movesets, since I tend to get pretty OCD about that kind of stuff without someone to anchor me. It’s essentially a much easier way of streaming, just without a view of the gameplay, which I feel suits my needs just fine. |-|COMING SOON (soon soon soon)= Enhancements to old projects and ideas to pass the time aside, I’ll also be publicizing the production of an upcoming blog here. Excitement! This isn’t going to be a countdown or other random list, like I usually do. Rather, this is going to be a structured analysis, similar to the Cytus v10.0 review blog I made a while ago. This is actually going to be quite the massive project, though I won’t reveal any more major details about it for the sake of tension, or something. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get this blog finished and uploaded someday during December. You won’t have to worry about me letting this idea rot over the months, because even if I wanted to...my collab partner wouldn’t let me. Wait, damnit, that’s another major detail. Quickly, switch to the conclusion— |-|Conclusion= Make sure to leave a comment if you thought this year’s YouTube Rewind was pretty LOL RANDEM XD Category:Blog posts